United Nations
America France Russia (kind of) China United Kingdom European Union NATO Portugal|enemies = China (formerly, from 1971) USSR (from 1950) Singapore (sometimes, as he broke several UN laws) North Korea (sometimes, he always pushes limits with his nukes) Syria (Sometimes) Myanmar (Sometimes) Palestine (Sometimes) Israel (Sometimes)|National food = All foods|translate = 联合国 (Chinese) Naciones Unidas (Spanish) Организация (Russian) الأمم المتحدة (Arabic) Nations Unies (French) 국제연합 (Korean)}} UN is one of the very special characters, since he's like European Union '' and ''NATO , it's a union/alliance featuring 193 members, he's the son of the United States , was created to establish peace and security in the world, protect human rights, provide humanitarian assistance, promote sustainable development , support the international law and others. Description Appearance He's usually described in a white or light blue suit with a white or black tie, gray or light blue trousers and black shoes, since he takes almost all of his time at work to achieve peace in the world, he's also described with white wreath in the form of crossed conventionalized branches of the olive tree, it indicat the logo of the United Nations, he's also commonly described as an angel with large white wings. Personality He's a nice person, peaceful, innocent, idealistic, totally a kind-hearted, dreamer, empathetic but inept, he wants to be a friend of almost everyone ''- except those who did bad things and didn't try to change -'', so he tries to be friendly and neutral with everyone during an occurrence of a problem or conflict, sometimes he's useless but he can become useful in several situations, he really cares about his family and his friends because they're important for him, he may do anything for the sake of world peace. Interests Stopping wars, bringing peace to the world, making all countries friends. Flag Meaning The flag consists of a map of the world representing an azimuthal equidistant projection centred on the North Pole, inscribed in a wreath consisting of crossed conventionalized branches of the olive tree, the projection of the map extends to 60° south latitude, and includes five concentric circles, the olive branches are a symbol for peace, and the world map represents all the people and the countries of the world, while the white and blue are the official colors of the United Nations. History The emergence of the UN The idea of establishing a United Nations in wartime emerged with the convening of conferences in Moscow and Tehran in 1943, American President "Franklin Delano Roosevelt" proposed the name "United Nations", the first use of this expression was on January 1, 1942 declaring that the United Nations, during World War II, used The Allies express the term "United Nations" just to refer to their alliance . From August to October, representatives of France, China, the United Kingdom, the United States, and USSR met to elaborate the plans arising from the Dumbarton Oaks conference, after the discussions, proposals emerged that summarized the objectives of the organization, its membership and members, as well as arrangements for the maintenance of world peace, security, and international economic and social cooperation, these suggestions have been discussed by governments and relevant individuals around the world. On April 25, 1945, United Nations conference was held in the presence of international organizations and bodies in San Francisco, in addition to the governments, several NGOs, such as Al-Aswad International Clubs, were invited to assist in drafting the constitution, the fifty countries that made up the United Nations at that time signed on the constitution after two months, specifically on June 26, in Poland, which wasn't present at that conference, but then signed it to be the outcome of the signatories to the constitution 51 countries. The United Nations came into being on October 26, 1945 after the constitution was ratified by the five permanent members of the Security Council: the Republic of China, France, USSR, United Kingdom, and United States of America ''- by a majority of the other 46 signatories -'', in United States Senate to ratify the United Nations Charter on July 28 of 1945, in December 1945 the Senate and Congress unanimously requested United Nations to be based in the United States, United Nations accepted the request and the headquarters were built in New York City between 1949 and 1950 alongside the East River on land that purchased $ 8.5 million in donation from Jr. John de Rockefeller, United Nations headquarters was officially opened on January 9, 1951, under a special agreement with United States of America, he granted some diplomatic privileges and immunities. On October 25, 1971, United Nations General Assembly passed Resolution 2758, which stipulated that the government of the Republic of China be replaced by the government of the People's Republic of China as the legal ruler and legal representative of China at the United Nations and as one of the five permanent members of the Security Council. The founders of United Nations had high hopes for preventing interstate conflicts and making future wars impossible., those hopes are very clear, but from 1947 to 1991, when the division of the world into hostile camps during the Cold War between the eastern and western camps made this impossible, after the end of the Cold War, there were several calls for United Nations to be the global agency for peace and global cooperation, in recent years, the rise of United States to the site of global hegemony makes doubts about the role and the influence of United Nations. Relationships Founders * USSR * United States * China * United Kingdom * France * Ethiopia * India * Canada * SFR Yugoslavia * Czechoslovakia * Australia * New Zealand * Netherlands * Denmark * Luxembourg '' * '' Belgium * Poland * Norway * Greece '' * ''Saudi Arabia * Egypt * Iraq * Syria * Lebanon * Turkey * Iran * Argentina * Bolivia * Brazil * Chile * Colombia * Costa Rica * Cuba * Dominican Republic * Ecuador * El Salvador * Guatemala * Haiti * Honduras * Liberia * Mexico * Nicaragua * ''Panama'' * Paraguay * Peru '' * '' Philippines * South Africa * Uruguay * Venezuela Family * '' Spain'' — grandmother * United Kingdom — grandfather * Greece — great-grandmother/aunt (depending on the person) * Italy — great-grandfather/uncle (depending on the person) * United States — father * China — step-mother * Canada — uncle * Australia — uncle *'' New Zealand'' — aunt * Malaysia — step-uncle * El Salvador —''' step-uncle'' * Costa Rica '— step-aunt'' *''Taiwan''' — ''step-uncle/''step-aunt'' * 'Philippines — step-aunt/older sister '(depending on the person)'' * ''NATO'' — younger brother * ''European Union'' — sister-in-law Friends Almost everyone really, but especially: * ''United Kingdom'' * ''France'' * ''Russia'' * ''China'' * ''European Union'' * ''NATO'' * ''Portugal'' Neutral * ''Myanmar '' * ''Palestine'' * ''Israel'' * ''Singapore '' * ''Syria'' Enemies * ''China'' (formerly) * ''USSR'' * ''Third Reich'' * ''North Korea '' (sometimes) Past Versions * ''League of Nations'' '''Opinions Spain Spain}}The relationship between UN and his grandmother '' Spain'' wasn't good at first, when she was Francoist Spain, she was making many requests for membership continuously, but he was rejecting it because of her sympathy for the Axis Powers that was overwhelmed in the WWII, what made it worse is his accusation of her bombing the town of Guernica, which happened in 1937, it was caused by ''Third Reich'' and ' [[Kingdom of Italy|''Kingdom of Italy]], but improved after she forgave him, currently she's considered one of the important members and his best friends. United Kingdom UK}}The relationship between United Nations and his grandfather '' UK', is very good, as he's one of the founders and permanent members, he constantly provides support and money to his grandson UN, despite the problems that occurred between them because of Chagos Archipelago, he's still considering his grandfather as one of his best friends and important members, currently he's trying to find a solution that works for everyone, to ensure that nothing may adversely affect this friendly and strong relationship. Greece Italy United States Canada Australia New Zealand NATO European Union Category:UN Members Category:Europe Category:The Americas Category:Asia Category:Africa Category:Oceania Category:Antarctica Category:Organisations Category:Characters Category:Everything